


Paternoster Lanes

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bowling alley, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Jenny and Vastra, off for a friendly night at the bowling alley.Pairing: Jenny Flint/Madame VastraPrompt: Bowling Alley AU





	Paternoster Lanes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“What’s so funny, dearest?” Vastra asked as they parked outside of Paternoster Lanes.

“Just thinking about us, being world-famous detectives and all, and here we are, getting our jollies with our monthly bowling date.” 

“I suppose it isn’t quite exotic enough for our image,” Vastra agreed. “Thank you, love,” she added absently as Jenny opened the door. Her hunter’s eyes scanned the lanes. “Mm, it would appear the Doctor has brought a new friend.”

“Friend,” Jenny repeated, finishing paying for the lane rental. “Right. Like River and Clara were just friends.”

Vastra squeezed her wife’s hand meaningfully. “Be good, dearest.”

The Doctor waved at them, grinning a little goofily. “There you are. Bill and I have been waiting.”

“I’m sure you could have found something to amuse yourselves,” Jenny muttered. The Doctor looked at them cluelessly; Bill’s face twisted with disgust. “I mean, she’s pretty clearly your type: young, pretty, and intelligent.”

“Ah.” The Doctor shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “It would be more accurate to say that _you_ are her type.”

“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of an introduction,” Vastra said hurriedly, and bowed deeply to take Bill’s hand. “Madame Vastra Flint, at your service. Permit me to introduce my wife and partner, Jenny Flint.”

Bill jittered at the brush of Vastra’s lips to the back of her knuckles. “Bill. Bill Potts. Nice, ah, to meet you.” Jenny coughed at her wife’s flirtation as things began to dawn for Bill. “Wait, you guys are _the_ Jenny and Vastra? Get out!” She high-fived the Doctor. “Hashtag lesbian life goals! Wait, is there a mystery? Are we going to help them solve a murder? Please tell me we’re going to help them solve a murder.”

The Doctor tucked a reserved smile between his nose and chin. “As far as I know, the only crime that has been committed was not introducing the three of you sooner. So, shall we bowl?”

“Why don’t you go first, Doctor?” Vastra offered. “We still have to change our shoes.” Predatory teeth filled her smile as she looked down at Jenny, down on one knee to tie her laces. “And I do so want to savor the sight of you on your knees, my love.”

Bill gagged and the Doctor’s first ball went well off course. “Straight into the gutter,” he growled darkly. “Fitting.” 

“Seriously, I’m going to have a hard enough time keeping down the fake cheese on these nachos as it is,” Bill moaned, moving up to take her turn.

“I suppose we could talk about work,” Jenny offered.

“Ah, yes, the Butcher of Brisbane. Made hamburger out of his victims.”

Bill gagged again, more violently this time. “That’s disgusting.”

“Certainly,” Vastra agreed. “Honestly, he served the patties with beetroot.” 

“Perhaps some other topic, dear,” Jenny hinted.

“Hm. Indeed. Well, bowling for now. The game is--” Vastra looked down at the ball return, where a severed head had rolled up to stare at her “--a head.”

Jenny sighed. “I’ll just contact management to have them lock down the establishment?”

“If you’d be so good.” Vastra beamed. It seemed work had come to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just casually dropping a Talons of Wang-Chiang reference...


End file.
